En los libros
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Tsunade giró un poco la pantalla y señaló cerca del medio de su estómago, una pequeña manchita blanca, más grande que las otras. No... eso no podía ser posible. Ambos rubios miraron atónitos, Naruto, quizás un poco más... SasuNaru. Mención de MPreg :)


Bueno, no sé bien cómo llegó a parar esto aquí xD sólo sé que vi un documental y fue como ¡BAM! la idea llegó como un chocolate a mi boca [?]

Es algo loca, y cortita, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

– No, escucha con atención: NO vamos a tener esta charla en un buen tiempo, ¿entiendes? Ya lo decidí y al fin de cuentas, la elección es mía. No puedo pensar en esas cosas justo ahora, confío en que puedas entenderlo y apoyarme, Sasuke.

– Puedes confiar en que lo entiendo. Pero no voy a apoyarte, lo que escoges no es lo mismo que yo quiero.

Naruto frunció el ceño y la molestia se hacía más patente en su cara, Sasuke en la silla frente a él, le miraba ridículamente firme. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando ponía esa jodida expresión!

– No dije que nunca, sólo dije que no ahora. ¿No puedes esperar un par de años?

Sasuke le miró como si lo dicho hubiese sido la mayor blasfemia del milenio, chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? ¡Ya he esperado mucho! En el manual que encontré, decía que la edad promedio es desde los veinticuatro hasta los treinta. Si esperamos 'un par de años', ya tendremos más de esa edad. No estoy dispuesto a negociarlo.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Esos libros son puras mentiras, nada de lo que dicen es cierto, no puedo creer que te bases en eso! Hay gente que esperó a hacerlo hasta más de los treinta y cinco, Sasuke. Es perfectamente normal ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

– Yo no soy esa gente. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, merezco más importancia. Y no estás en condiciones de discutir este tema, ya lo he decidido, aún si lo que tú quieres es esperar.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Uzumaki para explotar. Despotricando un insulto y una amenaza bastante candente hacia su pareja, se levantó hecho cólera de su asiento mandando éste un par de metros atrás, y se esfumó del lugar tras un estrepitoso portazo.

Sasuke, en el silencio, repensó un poco la situación para considerar el haber dicho algo fuera de lugar. Pero claramente, no encontró algo parecido en su conversación: todo lo que de su boca salió, fue racional y justo. …¿Verdad?

Suspiró balanceándose en la silla, lo que estaba pidiendo no era mucho ¿o sí? Cualquier persona sana de su edad considera establecer familia, es el ciclo de la vida. ¿Por qué entonces el idiota de Naruto parecía no querer compartir su deseo?

Después de varios exámenes médicos efectuados por Tsunade, la noticia de que gracias al zorro, el rubio sería capaz de gestar, los había emocionado bastante.

De eso hacía ya cuatro años.

Ahora que ambos estaban entrando en los veintiocho, el tiempo se les estaba agotando rápido. Sasuke siempre fue una persona muy inteligente y sagaz, por eso es que sabía muy bien, por tantos libros que leyó, que la mejor edad estimada para tener un hijo: abarca desde los 24 hasta los 30. Después de eso la fuerza del esperma iba decayendo poco a poco y aumentaban las posibilidades de que nazca un bebé poco saludable.

Eran libros muy confiables y de la mano de autores de un prestigioso renombre, eran indiscutibles sus sabias palabras.

Si tan sólo le hubiesen avisado al pobre de Sasuke, que aquellos libros a los que se aferraba por la información, eran de escritores de hace ya más de un siglo: se hubiese ahorrado una molesta discusión con su terca pareja.

Naruto había sido promovido a Rokudaime Hokage hace ya dos años, pero todavía tenía dificultades para adaptarse a tantas tareas y papeles por rellenar. Por lo que la idea de un hijo en este momento, era rotundamente negativa. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse del trabajo, no ahora.

Estaba muy al tanto de que su esposo no compartía su opinión, pero era obvio: no era él quien tendría que someterse a todos los síntomas de embarazo; las náuseas; los cambios de humor; las fatigas… ¡Por eso estaba tan enojado! Sasuke le había prometido que esperarían a que las cosas se acomodasen antes de pensar en familia.

Pero ahora… ahora el señorito tenía un arranque paternal nacido, gracias a la sensual máquina seductora que tenía como cuñado: Itachi.

Sí, si tan sólo Itachi no hubiese preñado a Deidara, y hubiesen tenido una hermosa bebé que le provocaba estrujarla y besarla cada vez que la veía: nada de esto estaría pasando.

Mentiría si dijera que la idea no había cruzado por su cabeza centenares de veces, cuando veía a todos sus amigos avanzar en su vida amorosa. Sakura y Lee ya tenía dos hijos, Hinata y Kiba estaban en la espera del primero, y Ten-Ten y Neji gozaban de su lindo segundo bebé. Todos los demás también, Shikamaru y Temari, Gaara y Sai, ¡Hasta Kankuro, por amor de Dios!

Pero por más que hubiese flaqueado incontables veces, el trabajo era primordial. Tsunade contaba con él y a pesar de lo que algunos creyeran, no tenía planeado decepcionarla.

Bueno, a fin de cuentas, sólo esperaba que cuando llegara esa noche a la casa, Sasuke dejara el asunto por la paz, aunque sea por un maldito día…

Y por primera vez, esa misma noche Naruto agradeció a aquel ser omnipotente que estaba de guardia: pues sus palabras parecían haber sido oídas.

En la mesa le esperaba una deliciosa cena, con varios de los platos que él tanto amaba. ¡Cómo adoraba cuando el idiota tenía el turno de cocinar! Se le hacía agua la boca de tan sólo imaginarse los sabores en su paladar. Pero si bien recordaba, hoy era su turno de prepararla, ¿entonces por qué…?

– ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

– Supongo que tenías algo de razón, y me porté como idiota esta mañana, así que esta es mi forma de pedir disculpas.

Oh sí, _amaba _estos momentos. Sonrió complacido y feliz, y luego plantó un profundo beso en sus labios.

– No hacía falta que te esmeraras tanto, con un simple 'lo siento' hubiese bastado. Pero ya que te esforzaste, ¡no podemos desaprovecharlo-ttebayo!

Mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, se acomodó en la mesa segundos antes que Sasuke, y en un confortable momento, disfrutaron de la exquisita cena.

Tiempo después, un contento y satisfecho rubio se dejaba echar en el, convenientemente, gran sofá. El azabache se tumbó a su lado y encendieron el televisor para matar el aburrimiento.

Sintonizaron una película bastante llamativa con la cual se entretuvieron poco más de dos horas; pero una vez que terminó y aunque ya pasaba de medianoche, el ojiazul no sentía ni una gota de cansancio, al contrario: quería moverse… moverse bastante.

Deslizó con lentitud su mano por sobre el brazo del moreno, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho, su cuello y entreteniéndose un buen rato así. Sasuke esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

– Creí que esta mañana alguien me prohibió de sexo por lo que queda del mes –Rió bajito escuchando el leve bufido del rubio.

– Yo no escuché nada parecido a eso, ha de ser tu imaginación… -Compartiendo otra sonrisa, se acomodó en un rápido movimiento, a horcajadas de él tomando posesión inmediata de su boca.

Las lenguas se desenfrenaron rápidamente en una guerra salvaje, las manos se entrelazaban entre sí e iban reconociendo poco a poco aquel terreno ya tan familiar, tan sabido de memoria.

La ropa desapareció y los gemidos se hicieron escuchar con ímpetu, el calor agobiaba el ambiente y hacía arder sus cuerpos en una fiebre deliciosa y placentera.

El juego más divertido inició y con él, los desencadenados suspiros extasiados del rubio. Sasuke se deleitaba con ellos, eran la música de sus oídos y el alimento de su alma.

– Ya… lo quiero…

Uchiha complació encantado aquella petición, un lánguido y fuerte gemido aulló en la habitación; un vaivén irregular comenzó su danza y la música sonó más notoria. Los besos y caricias fueron los que sobraron aquella noche, los susurros apenas audibles, pero que se oían como gritos en sus oídos, colmaban cada rincón.

Tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sabían con certeza. Aquel seductor juego pareció eterno y una vez acabado, los dos jugadores se rindieron exhaustos y complacidos.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Tres meses después…_

Un irritado, molesto, ojeroso e irascible Naruto observaba sentado desde su escritorio, con su cabeza recostada en su mano, la escena frente a él.

De alguna manera, por algún motivo que desconocía, un equipo de Genin estaba postrado frente a su persona, gritándose entre ellos por algo que según tenía entendido, fue el motivo que ocasionó el fracaso de la misión "D" que habían recibido.

La niña con la voz más chillona que en mucho tiempo escuchó, recriminaba a otro chico de aspecto más bien pandillero; éste a su vez le gritaba a ella e implicaba al tercer chico, bajito y con apariencia desapercibida, que acotaba palabras fantasmas que nadie oía. Le hacía recordar un tanto a Hinata cuando tenía su edad.

Detrás de ellos, el Jounin a cargo miraba el alboroto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Y eso a Naruto, no le causaba ninguna gracia. No es que fuese particularmente quisquilloso con las misiones fallidas, pero el griterío que retumbaba en sus oídos le estaba molestando, demasiado…

Les llamó la atención una vez normal; la segunda un poco más alto; la tercera más alto todavía, pero parecía ser tan invisible como ese niño castaño y enclenque.

La puerta repicó tres veces y Sakura entró con unos papeles en mano, miró la sala: la expresión de su Hokage no indicaba nada bueno. Tenía sus ojos adormilados y visiblemente marcados con ojeras, su boca difuminada en una tensa y borrosa línea y su ceja se movía por voluntad propia.

El bullicio la ensordeció unos segundos apenas, y sí, me refiero a segundos. Fue todo lo que tomó para que el estruendoso rugido de Naruto los silenciara a todos en la habitación, y seguramente en la Torre… quizás fuera de ella también hubiese un par que guardaron silencio…

Los chiquillos se pusieron firmes después de recuperarse, tenían un ligero temblor provocado por el grito. Sakura contuvo una risa divertida: jamás se cansaría de ver esa escena.

– Escuchen, no me importa si no han podido coger a ese animal porque a ti se te escapó, porque tú eres muy lenta y ruidosa o porque tú le tienes alergia a los gatos. Fracasaron y punto. Ahora, van a salir muy silenciosamente y la próxima misión será un completo éxito, o me encargaré personalmente de que recojan hierba hasta sus exámenes Chunin. ¿Entendieron? Ahora, ¡LARGO!

El grupo desapareció incluso antes de terminar la oración, una vez lejos la pelirosa se permitió soltar aquella risilla que resguardaba.

– Eso se considera abuso de poder, Naruto. Veo que no has dormido muy bien anoche.

– Ni anoche, ni antenoche, ni la anterior –Corrigió pesado, masajeándose la sien.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Tienes problemas de insomnio? Puedo recetarte un medicamento si es así –Sugirió un tanto preocupada, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

– Ojalá fuese sólo eso, no. Seguramente comí algo que no me sentó bien, no puedo dejar de vomitar. Ya traté con un remedio pero de nada sirvió, y ya va a ser una semana.

– Por eso tienes ese bonito color cadáver… ¿has consultado con Tsunade-sama? Tal vez pillaste una gripe severa, estamos en esa temporada después de todo. Deberías irte temprano hoy y hacerle una visita. Además, con ese humor que te cargas será mejor que no atiendas a más personas en lo que resta del día. No queremos que nuestro estimado Hokage termine golpeando a unos niños.

Ella rió dejando los papeles en el escritorio, mientras su amigo consideraba seriamente sus palabras. Sí, tal vez hiciera eso. No quería seguir atendiendo a patéticos y chillones mocosos que se echaban la culpa uno a otros por cualquier tontería.

– Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer… no puedo irme así sin más.

– Descuida, son sólo informes. Yo me encargaré de revisarlos, es más importante tu salud –Con una gran sonrisa empujó al rubio de su asiento y lo encaminó hasta la puerta. –No te preocupes por nada, sólo vete al hospital y descansa.

Él sonrió cansado pero agradecido.

– Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. Te debo un favor.

– Sí, sí, como digas. Ahora vete.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunade quitó el termómetro de su boca y lo checó.

– No, fiebre tampoco tienes. ¿Hace cuánto dices que tienes las náuseas?

– No lo sé… cerca de una semana.

– Mmm… ¿has tenido algún otro síntoma?

– El sueño. No puedo dormir casi nada y por eso ahora ando por la vida como un cadáver parlante, rezongando más que el bastardo cuando toco sus cosas sin permiso-ttebayo. Soy el gran Hokage-sama, ¡no puedo lucir feo y cascarrabias! –Sujetó dramáticamente su cara mientras decía aquello, y la mujer esbozó una sonrisita.

– Tal vez sea un virus estomacal, te haré una ecografía para confirmarlo.

– Qué divertido, Sakura-chan habla mucho de esa máquina, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo es –Dijo riendo cual niño mientras se recostaba en la camilla.

Tsunade puso un gel, demasiado frío para su gusto, y lo esparció por todo su estómago causándole un gracioso escalofrío. Después pasó un aparatito curioso y, lo que ella le dijo era el interior de su vientre, apareció en la pantalla conectada al aparatito. Después de unos largos minutos Godaime habló algo desconcertada.

– Bien, parece que tampoco es eso. Tendré que…

– ¿Obaa-chan? –Naruto preguntó dudoso pasados unos momentos, ante el súbito silencio. Ella parecía mirar atónita algo entre esas imágenes en blanco y negro que, para él, no tenía forma alguna.

– Vaya, vaya. No estaba al tanto de que venían planeando familia, Naruto –Comentó algo sonriente. Él la miró tratando de que lo que estaba pensando, _no fuese_ lo que estaba pasando…

– ¿Qué? No es así… nosotros todavía no… No. Por favor, dime que es una broma, abuela…

– Pero qué dices, no podría bromear con algo así, mira –Ella giró un poco la pantalla y señaló cerca del medio de su estómago, una pequeña manchita blanca, más grande que las otras.

Oh, pero aguarden un momento…

Ambos rubios quedaron petrificados mirando la ecografía, el rubio menor: quizás un poco más…

¡Uchiha Sasuke…!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Un tranquilo Sasuke paseaba con paciencia su mirada por la hermosa vista que aquel ventanal le brindaba. La brisa primaveral hacía bailar su pelo y acariciaba con una pasmosa suavidad su cara, relajándolo.

Aquel salón de la Academia en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión de examinadores Jounin, había sido cuidadosamente seleccionado. Podía mantener las ideas claras a pesar de los pesados temas que se debatían.

Iruka rascó su cabeza no convencido del todo con la idea que acababa de presentar Kakashi, y un altercado se dejó vislumbrar. Pero él todavía se mantenía calmo.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo como para alterarse, el murmullo de las aves piando, el bullicio de los niños jugueteando en el parque… hasta el incesante traqueteo de los zapatos chocando con violenta rapidez y acercándose hasta él era tranquilo.

No, esperen ¿Qué?

Cuando quiso reaccionar para encarar al misterioso corredor, Naruto se abalanzó peligrosamente y le golpeó el pecho y la espalda con contenida frustración.

– Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –Alegó ante el ataque.

– ¡Tú…! ¡Maldito mentiroso! Me dijiste que esperarías, ¡confié en ti!

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡ya para con eso, es molesto! –Exclamó sujetando sus manos para cesar los golpes que venían cobrándose más fuerza. Kakashi e Iruka mantuvieron un bajo perfil de pronto para darle más intimidad a la pareja… y para poder husmear con mayor facilidad.

– Bastardo, te dejé muy en claro que no quería tener hijos en este momento. Me diste tu palabra. La cena de aquella vez, tú planeaste todo ¿no es así?

– No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa, y si mi memoria no me falla tu lengua fue la primera en encontrar mi garganta –Iruka se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante la imagen de su protegido en semejantes situaciones; dignas de las que él mismo efectuaba con el pervertido hombre de pelos plateados. Éste, sólo sonrió entretenido: aquella inesperada charla estaba resultando cien veces mejor que su libro.

Sasuke podía notar claramente la indignación en la voz del rubio, pero también se le oía feliz. ¿Tal vez…?

Sonrió demasiado hilarante para el momento y se atrevió a abrazarlo, creyendo comprender por dónde iba el tema.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que gané? ¡Logré embarazarte! Vamos a tener un bebé –Importándole poco mostrarse vulnerable ante los espectadores, ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tiñendo su voz de éxtasis puro. Pero su esposo no sonreía como él... y con sus brazos en jarra, dijo.

– No, bastardo. Vamos a tener _tres_ bebés.

Oh.

Bien, de aquí en adelante las reacciones fueron diversas. Iruka desbloqueó un nuevo récord en el que sus ojos excedieron la órbita de su cara; Kakashi pudo sorprenderse con algo más allá de su preciado libro; y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke pareció reconocer un lado masoquista en él.

Al contrario de lo que cualquier otra persona que recibiera aquella noticia, él no se desanimó, ni se alteró, ni dudó. NO: El muy bastardo sugirió más noches de sexo salvaje, para probar si así había posibilidad de que sean cuatro en vez de tres.

Naruto, claro está, no negó aquella sugerencia. Se divirtieron bastante los siguientes meses tratando de probar la hipótesis.

Y cuando en el momento del nacimiento, cuatro cabezas fueron las que vieron la luz, la teoría quedó, inesperadamente: comprobada…

Pero uno de los dos, creo sabes cuál, ocultaba un diminuto secreto. Sí, tal vez aquellos libros que leyó respecto a la edad apropiada de ser padre, fuesen un poco antiguos. Pero sin duda alguna, los textos que frecuentó después de esos, eran mucho, mucho más recientes. Uno puede hallar cualquier cosa en una biblioteca por estos días…

Y Sasuke fue uno de esos curiosos que halló información _demasiado _útil respecto al zorro de las nueve colas.

Pudo saber, curiosamente, el ciclo del mes en que entraba en celo… y cuánto aumentaba eso la posibilidad de que un Jinchuriki quedase preñado. Oh sí… información muy útil. Como también aquella de que existe la chance de embarazarse otra vez, estando embarazado. [*]

Naruto debía aprender a no descartar todo lo que lee en los libros… pues de ser así, pronto ellos dos solos crearían un Clan Uchiha de puros hijos…

* * *

[*] Lo de quedar embarazado, estando embarazado, lo encontré en una noticia en Internet, parecía real xD y si no fuese así, al menos la idea me la dio .3.

Fue algo raro xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
